tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bebop
[[Datei:IDW_MS_BebopRocksteady.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Villains Micro-Series #7: Bebop & Rocksteady]]TMNT Villains Micro-Series #7: Bebop & Rocksteady'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 30. Oktober 2013 *'Story:' Ben Bates und Dustin Weaver *'Zeichnungen und Farben:' Ben Bates *'Text:' Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber:' Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''IDW Villains Micro-Series #6: Hun'' *'Nächstes Kapitel': "City Fall" #5 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|250px|Die neuen Bebops & RocksteadysBebop und Rocksteady *Karai **Foot Clan **Alopex (Cameo) **Shredder (erwähnt) *Xiang Fei Tong **die Ghost Boys Handlung Rückblende: Einige Monate zuvor: thumb|left|150px|Der letzte RauswurfGleich zum Anfang der Geschichte endet der erneute Versuch der beiden Punks Bebop und Rocksteady, ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihrer neuesten Gang zu werden, mit einem FIasko: Wegen ihrer allgemeinen Inkompetenz werden sie von ihren "Kumpels" mit Nachdruck aus der Bande ausgestoßen. Wütend und enttäuscht kehren die beiden in ihr Domizil, ein altes, abbruchreifes Haus in einem üblen Viertel, zurück, wo sie für den Moment mit dem Schicksal hadern, dann aber beschließen, es von nun an besser zu machen. thumb|150px|Der Weg zum ErfolgDurch einen Freund erfahren die beiden dann von einer Chance, in den Foot Clan, die größte Verbrecherorganisation in der Stadt, einzusteigen. Dort bietet Karai den Einsteigern den zusätzlichen Bonus an, dass diejenigen, die in ihre Dienste treten, die Chance haben, zu mächtigen Mutanten zu werden. Nach einer ersten Mission mit der Fuchsmutantin Alopex''IDW Micro-Series #1: Raphael'' und Karais Auswahlverfahren für die besten Kandidaten für den Mutationsprozess,''IDW Villains Micro-Series #5: Karai'' aus dem die beiden Freunde als die klaren Sieger hervorgehen, treffen sie ihre Wahl unter den zur Verfügung stehenden Formen und werden daraufhin zu Mutanten transformiert: Ein humanoides Warzenschein und Rhinozeros. Rückblende: Gegenwart: left|thumb|left|150px|Hybris und ErnüchterungNach zwei weiteren Wochen Training nimmt Karai Bebop und Rocksteady mit sich auf eine Mission, die gleichzeitig auch eine Feuerprobe für sie darstellt: Karai soll im Auftrag des Shredders mit der Triadenchefin Xiang Fei Tong Verhandlungen aufnehmen, auf dass sie und ihre Ghost Boys sich dem Foot Clan anschließen sollen; Bebop und Rocksteady sollen sich nicht in die Gespräche einmischen, sondern lediglich zur Einschüchterung dienen. Auf dem Weg nach Chinatown können die beiden es nicht lassen, sich freudig über ihren Beitritt in den Clan und ihre Mutation auszulassen und selbstsicher herumzutönen, wie gut sie sich eines Tages mit dem Shredder verstehen werden - bis ein genervter Foot Ninja, der Karai als Adjutant begleitet, ihnen wütend klarmacht, dass mit dem Shredder alles andere als zu spaßen ist. thumb|150px|Aktion und Re-AktionIm Hauptquartier der Ghost Boys werden Karai und ihr Gefolge von Xiang empfangen, und die beiden Frauen ziehen sich ins Büro der Triadenchefin zurück, um mit den Verhandlungen zu beginnen. Rocksteady und Bebop, die draußen zurückbleiben, versuchen die grimmig aussehenden Ghost Boys-Wachen ein wenig aufzuheitern; dabei lässt Bebop sich zu einem rohen Scherz verleiten, der wegen seiner erhöhten Körperkraft einem der Ghost Boys die Nase bricht. Als ein anderer Ghost Boy sie deswegen wütend anfährt, wird er von Rocksteady kurzerhhand durchs nächste Fenster gepuncht, und sehr schnell beginnt sich die Stimmung im Zimmer zur Weißglut aufzuheizen... thumb|left|150px|Durchbruch!Währenddessen stecken Karai und Xiang immer noch in ihrem Gespräch (welches Xiang mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus zu beenden gedenkt), als plötzliches Kampfgetöse die beiden Frauen ins Vorzimmer lockt, wo sie Bebop und Rocksteady inmitten des Nachbilds des von ihnen provozierten Massakers antreffen. Xiang bezichtigt Karai sofort des Verrats, und während ihre Ghost Boys Karai und ihren Adjutanten angreifen, gibt Xiang selbst Fersengeld, verfolgt von Bebop und Rocksteady. Da Xiang aber unheimlich gut zu Fuß ist, schlägt Rocksteady spontan eine andere Richtung ein und bricht sich quer durch die Innenräume des Stockwerks, um Xiang den Weg abzuschneiden. Zwar schaffen sie es, die flüchtige Tiradenchefin zu stellen, doch dann stehen sie sich gegenseitig im Weg, so dass Xiang erneut entkommen kann; und eine weitere Gruppe der Ghost Boys, die die beiden unter Beschuss nimmt, macht damit den fatalen Fehler, die Aufmerksamkeit der zwei Mutanten auf sich zu ziehen. thumb|150px|Bestrafung...Xiang kann aus dem Gebäude entkommen, doch damit läuft sie der Polizei, die wegen des Kampfes auf die Szene gerufen wurde, direkt in die Arme. Gerade als die Polizei die Insassen des Gebäudes auffordert, sich zu ergeben, bricht das Haus, welches durch Rocksteadys Querlauf erheblichen strukturellen Schaden genommen hat, in sich zusammen, und in diesem Chaos können Rocksteady und Bebop sich einen Fluchtweg durch die Polizeisperre rammen. Auf einem Güterbahnhof jedoch kommt die ernüchternde Erkenntnis, dass beim Einsturz Karai ums Leben gekommen sein muss und der Shredder ihnen dafür sicher ans Leder gehen wird. Als sie sich eine Ausrede für den Shredder zusammenzuschustern versuchen, werden sie unversehens von einer Gruppe von Foot Ninja umzingelt, angeführt von einer quicklebendigen, aber sehr verstimmten Karai, die Bebops und Rocksteadys Nützlichkeit hiermit als beendet betrachtet und ihren Ninja den Befehl gibt, sie zu eliminieren. thumb|left|150px|... und BewährungDer Befehl wird umgehend befolgt, doch Rocksteady und Bebop erweisen sich als zu stark und zu zäh für die Foot Ninja und metzeln die gesamte Gruppe im Handumdrehen nieder. Als nur noch Karai übrig bleibt, greifen die beiden sie aber nicht an, sondern bitten sie untertänigst darum, sie weiter zu behalten, da der Foot Clan "das Beste ist, was es gibt" und sie nicht noch einmal als Versager dastehen wollen. Karais Antwort darauf besteht darin, Rocksteady das Maul aufzusperren und ihr Schwert in seinen Rachen zu stecken, bevor sie den beiden klarmacht, dass sie sie diesmal zwar am Leben lassen wird, sich aber von nun an keine weiteren Schnitzer erlauben könnten. Auf Rocksteadys Entschuldigung dafür, dass sie die Mission verpatzt hätten, antwortet Karai nur, dass Xiang ohnehin vorgehabt hätte, sich dem Shredder weiter zu widersetzen, bevor sie die die beiden Freunde alleine lässt. thumb|150px|"Burning all the Bridges"Als der Morgen graut, feiern Rocksteady und Bebop in ihrer alten Bude ihre "erfolgreiche" Initiierung in den Foot Clan. Da sie damit ihr altes Leben als Totalversager hinter sich gelassen haben, beschließen die beiden, endgültig mit den letzten Erinnerungen an die schlechte Zeit davor aufzuräumen. Und gerade als die Sonne über die Stadt aufgeht, bricht das alte Haus nach einer "liebevollen" Abschiedsbehandlung unter dem freudigen Gelächter der beiden in sich zusammen. Trivia *Ihr erstes Erscheinen als Mutanten in der Hauptserie "feiern" Rocksteady und Bebop in "City Fall" #6. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Villain Micro-Series Volume 2'' (März 2014) *''TMNT: Allies & Enemies'' (Mai 2016) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 3'' (HC) (August 2016) *''TMNT Villains Collection'' (Hardcover; August 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichung *September 2016 als Sammelband; Titel "Shredder greift an" Siehe auch *''TMNT'' Micro-Series Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series